


Dirty Boy

by yukiartsa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Haters gonna hate, It's a fucking AU, M/M, all hail princess trunks, because of him i had to add "violence", goddamn broly, inspired by big sis and tfs, mentions of it though, there's no actual graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa
Summary: Broly had a temper, yes, but his “princess” wouldn’t have it any other way.





	Dirty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fifty Shades of Strawberry Scented Lavender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470435) by [AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer). 



> inspired by alphalightbearer's "fifty shades of lavender", go show her some love for that beautiful fucking thing <3
> 
> took some time, effort, and LOTS of bodies, but i fINALLY DID IT-- okay, no, i'll hold off on dbza quotes (for now). this was also inspired by tfs' broly movie abridgement, which is why trunks is a motherfucking pretty princess, bitches. if you haven't seen it, you are a scrub, go watch it now you dumb shit, what the fuck have you been doing with your life
> 
> this is also an au -- basically "new planet vegeta" isn't destroyed, paragus is dead, and vegeta, broly and the princess live in the "castle" (that doesn't have enough towels), and trunks is broly's bitch (aND THAT'S WHAT FRIEZA SAI-- *dodges piano thrown in my direction*)
> 
> alright, that's about everything-- ah yes, and a big thank you to big sis alphalightbearer for beta-reading almost all of this (save the last portion), i hope you enjoy this big sis <3
> 
> okay, we're good now... so eNJOY YOU NEEDY MOTHERFU--

It wouldn’t be too long, Trunks realised, before Broly would arrive. His lips curled into a small smirk, already prepared for this. It had been almost four years since he’d first met the pure-blooded Saiyan on New Planet Vegeta (the name still seemed asinine to him, but his father lived off his suffocatingly large ego), and he’d already learnt how he behaved, from his passive nature, to his drastic change in attitude, renewed bloodlust, and insatiable primal urges.

Those moments had to be the ones Trunks enjoyed the most. Yes, his hot-head was tiresome at times (he’d grown used to it, Vegeta was rarely ever calm), but it was these moments when the two were more open and honest; Broly wouldn’t hide behind the cool, stoic facade he usually wore, and Trunks, well… He vocalised his feelings, to say the least.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss life back on Earth at times; he wondered what his young self would be doing right now, compared to how he lived. There was no android invasion, , and the last he’d heard from Gohan back on Earth — more than three years ago in New Vegeta’s time, but less than a year back on Earth — was that Cell had been defeated, although at the cost of Goku’s life; heart difficulties that his medicine hadn’t been able to prevent. His sacrifice had returned peace to Earth, however, and Trunks was certain this would make the Saiyan slumber peacefully.

Following his death, Vegeta — he couldn’t call him “King” — was all the more insistent that Trunks bear a child with Broly. He’d learnt how Saiyan reproduction worked (the fact that he could give birth despite being a man hadn’t affected him, unlike many others would’ve), and although he wasn’t necessarily opposed to the idea, Broly was the one who held the most doubts. Whenever Trunks tried to bring this issue up, it resulted in nothing more than angry sex, and no progress on understanding why he was against this.

Broly and his father… There were only two full-blooded Saiyans left in existence. He, Gohan, his younger self, and Gohan’s new brother (apparently he was incredibly alike to his father, even as an infant) were half-castes, they weren’t pure Saiyans like Vegeta. 

His thoughts drifted to Paragus; the black-hearted parent to Broly was once insistent on killing Vegeta for revenge, but his own son was responsible for killing him in the end. He viewed Paragus’ thirst for vengeance as killing off Vegeta, and Trunks, which was something he wouldn’t permit his father to follow through with.

Trunks remembered that day well; Broly stormed into his private chambers, fully Super Saiyan, and Paragus’ blood still on his hands (literally), and had his way with Trunks, whispering his confession to the half-caste, saying that he wouldn’t let his father, let alone anyone, harm his “mate”. 

That was the first time he’d had sex, truthfully; Broly had fucked him raw, and he awoke the next morning, having fallen unconscious, his ass dried with semen and blood. Upon attempting to crawl out of bed, Broly, back to normal, had gripped Trunks tightly, burying his face in his lover’s hair, making the numerous injuries he’d gained during the rough evening known.

If it weren’t for his Saiyan genetics, he would be dead. If it weren’t for his Saiyan genetics, he wouldn’t be alive to repeat that mind-blowing sex again, this time, fully aware of everything. And he’d make sure to tell Broly how much he enjoyed every moment, he had no doubt that everyone in the palace could hear him scream in pleasure.

A knock on the door made Trunks scowl. “Princess Trunks?” The title irked him to no end; he only allowed Broly to address him as “Princess”, so the nerve of his uninvited guest was something to be reckoned with. He’d be sure to have his father take care of it later.

“What is it?” Trunks called back, flipping his hair out. He’d kept it long despite the misconceptions of his gender, because it was hard to pull at short hair, as Broly generally did.

“Your father requests to see you.”

Trunks clicked his tongue in annoyance. Whatever Vegeta had to say, he would pay little attention to, but, knowing this wasn’t avoidable, pulled on his one-of-a-kind Capsule Corp jacket, making his way out. Pulling the door open with a glare, Trunks mentally noted the soldier’s assigned number and dismissed him bitterly.

His personality had changed whilst he lived on New Vegeta, he learnt; although he grew to be more prickly like his father, his mind was as sharp as his mother’s. Considering Vegeta had little knowledge of the planet, Trunks had taken care of the planet’s major issues; from infrastructure, to farming, trade, and other such areas. His father took care of the “dirty jobs”, including — with Broly’s aid — the elimination of the comet that was going to destroy the planet. It was no small task, but it was, obviously, extremely necessary.

His level-headedness was a trait that the Saiyans had lacked until now. Their desire for blood clouded any better judgement, as he had witnessed with his father. Thus, his personal attribute did nothing less than rebuild the Saiyan empire. Although the population was significantly small, save for their soldiers, they were still alive thanks to Trunks’ intelligence outside of conflict.

That being said, it didn’t mean he was treated as an equal. He was a “princess”, considered to be weak, an easy ticket to getting the keys to the throne, and the times he’d met suitors expecting to win him over was beyond him. None of them were what he wanted; none of them were Broly.

Putting these thoughts aside, he entered the throne room without waiting to be summoned. His father sat upon his chair, looking bored out of his mind, as the representative of a foreign race babbled on about seeking peace with New Vegeta. The king looked ready to blow him up where he stood, but seemed to be taking into consideration that he’d still have to clean up his bodily remains.

“—Father.” Trunks cleared his throat, making himself known. The two looked to him, watching as Trunks quietly ushered the alien to leave for the moment (for the sake of his life), and finally, once he disappeared, did Vegeta speak.

“You’ve been spreading rumours again, haven’t you?”

So he knew; Broly probably was aware as well. Despite this, he continued to feign ignorance. “Whatever do you mean, dear father of mine?”

His sass wouldn’t get him far, and Trunks knew better than to push his luck with Vegeta, but if he was lucky, he’d be able to leave that much sooner. Vegeta’s scowl told him everything, but he continued regardless of his attempts to speed things along. “You’ve been flirting with some of the guards again.”

“Oh, that,” he drawled, none too eager to hear a lecture. “It wasn’t flirting. I simply made some suggestions—“

“You were reported to be inviting soldiers to your room, Trunks.”

“—that were not intended to have bad repercussions.”

“You know what Broly will do in response to this.”

“Yeah, I know it well.”

“Then why are you trying to provoke him to eliminate our military force, Trunks?”

The half-caste tsked in annoyance. Trunks couldn’t say it was because he despised the entire military force and their lewd views of him, so he didn’t respond, making his way back out. “I should get back to my room before Broly breaks into a blind rage at my disappearance,” he murmured, giving a simple wave.

“Do you want him to kill everyone.” Vegeta’s question was blunt, and cut through the silence with great power. Trunks turned back to his father, the mischievous smile dancing on his lips. 

“What’s the cost of a few hundred soldiers for the birth of a full-blooded Saiyan?”

He left the matter at this, departing from the throne room, and rubbed his eyes. Lately, Broly had been quite unresponsive to his advances, and as always, it wasn’t something he’d talk about unless he was fucking Trunks’ brains out. Thus, he had to take up dirty tactics, per se; he had to make Broly act, and that meant making him jealous. 

Those rumours his father had talked about, were intended to bring Broly back to his “normal” self. By no means were they true (Trunks would rather die than sleep with any of the royal guard), of course, but he expected this would provoke Broly to make a move, and come clean about his problems.

It could quite easily be considered manipulative, but Trunks knew he had to do something to get him to talk. You could threaten Broly (not physically, of course), and he wouldn’t bat an eye. But if you threatened him with Trunks, he became all the more cooperative. And it wasn’t something he saw as a bad thing, taking advantage of Broly’s possessiveness; by all means, he saw it as a gift, a chance to build up New Vegeta.

He reminded himself that Broly had an insatiable temper, and he should get back to his room before the Saiyan destroyed half the palace. Trunks made his way back to his chambers, shutting the door behind him. With a sigh, he threw his jacket aside, wondering what was holding his lover up. If he ever had to release pent-up aggression, it was on Trunks first, and upon others after that.

However, the smell of blood caught the half-caste’s attention, and he could already sense the overwhelming ki approaching his room. “Why hello there, Broly—“ He was cut off as the Saiyan, at lightning-fast speed, entered his room and threw Trunks down onto the bed with a great amount of force, that he was certain made the entire castle shudder.

Trunks, lying on his back, arms held above his head, looked to Broly with little expression. His predatory glare from those empty white eyes made him shiver at the show of dominance. The Saiyan’s hair was an electric green, and his matching tail swung behind him to indicate that he was already pissed at Trunks. He noted the spatters of blood staining his clothes, but Broly seemed to have the decency to keep his hands clean, Trunks realised; that was certainly a change.

Broly inhaled his partner’s scent with a growl, his teeth grazing his shoulder. “Princess Trunks…” The smaller of the two made no indication of stopping his partner; it was his way of making certain that he hadn’t been with another person (not that he would).

“Who’d you kill this time?” The “princess” asked, rather hoping they’d skip the idle talk.

Broly met his gaze with a shark’s grin. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Trunks shot him a half-hearted glare, but the Saiyan continued to avoid answering his question. “You are mine, and mine alone, Princess Trunks…” He seemed ready to pounce upon his lover, but Broly made no move to suggest this. Instead, he had his face by Trunks, his breaths heavy as he chanted those words, “you are mine”.

“So you heard, then?” Trunks mused, not surprised to see his lover fall silent.

“… Yes.”

“The blood is from some of the royal guard, isn’t it?”

“Twelve men…” Broly growled lowly. “They were talking about my mate. They had to know who you belong to, Princess Trunks.”

Trunks shifted, pulling Broly away from him. He adjusted himself so he was propped upon the pillows of his bed, looking up at his partner, issuing a silent challenge. “Do I really belong to you, though, Broly? You’re aware of Saiyan traditions, I am not yours yet.”

Although Trunks knew he was playing with fire, he relished the challenge. Broly knew Saiyan rituals better than him — to claim a mate, you had to conceive a child with them; this was especially insisted upon for those of noble blood, having an heir — and although he took this into account, his hold had tightened on Trunks’ arms to the point of breaking every bone in his body.

“Princess Trunks…” He seemed conflicted, and the half-caste knew he was going to get his way. “You. Belong. To. Me—“

“I haven’t given birth to a child, Broly. You are no more than a “mistress” to me at this point.”

Broly let out a deep roar, and many a man would’ve cowered in fear, but Trunks had seen this quite often. He was unraveling the Saiyan to come clean with what was troubling him. Trunks already knew, though; he’d realised it quite quickly. He just hadn’t the chance to tell his lover.

“It’s because of Paragus, isn’t it?” The name made Broly tense, and he fell silent. “He raised you to be like this; and you don’t want to raise a child like you were, right?” Trunks’ words were clear, calm, and had hit his target. The Saiyan’s growls returned, now much quieter, as if he was descending from his over-powered form, but Trunks knew he was simply awaiting a response, and he wouldn’t revert to normal just yet.

“—I promise you they’ll be happy.” 

Broly’s eyes widened at the half-caste’s words, as if surprised to hear such words from his lover. Trunks was avoiding eye-contact, cheeks flushed, and more than a little embarrassed to be talking about something so personal now of all times. “We’ll raise them together, Broly.”

Now, having gotten that matter sorted, Trunks met him once again with a smirk. “Unless you don’t want to be my partner, that is.”

His Saiyan lover wore the same smirk, and his breaths were a lot heavier. “You are my mate, Princess Trunks. Nobody else.”

“Then prove it.”

There it was, permission, allowing Broly to fuck him halfway to heaven. But before it could start, once again, he nestled his face in the crook of Trunks’ neck. “I won’t be gentle.”

“I know.”

“I’ll fuck you so hard that you’ll be crying.”

Trunks shivered at the thought. “Yesssss…”

“I’ll breed like you’re a bitch in heat, I won’t let you leave my sight. You’ll be begging me to fuck your pretty little ass, Princess Trunks, and everyone will see how desperate you are for my cock.”

“Mmm, Broly…” 

“And you’ll become mine, and mine alone, Princess Trunks.”

“Ngh…” He shuddered, cheeks burning as his pants became stained, and Broly was quick to realise Trunks’ reaction to his words, and he licked his lips. “Already, Princess?” He all but purred into his ear. “You’re certainly eager tonight.”

“So?” Trunks panted, refusing to back down. “It just goes to show how much I need you.”

Broly chuckled darkly, his hand ripping away the smaller’s shirt. “Those guards I killed weren’t good enough for you?”

“I’m not that desperate. I had to get your attention somehow.”

“Hm, you certainly managed that…” Broly seemed to be thinking about something, Trunks noticed, by the sway of his tail. It was a quirk of his that Trunks knew like the back of his hand. 

Watching it curl up, it signified that Broly had come to a conclusion, and he could hear the smirk rather than see it. “So you did all this to have me fuck you again.” He begun to lick a long trail up his lover’s neck, enjoying how he shivered against him. “You dirty boy.”

“F-Fuck…” 

“It looks like I’ll have to punish you then, Princess…”

Trunks panted, weakly nodding his head. “Yes, fucking punish me, Broly…”

His submission only fuelled the lustful desires of his Saiyan partner; he loved to see the defeated beg for mercy, and Trunks was already at the point of begging Broly to fuck him like a slut. Broly’s fingers twisted the pebbles on his lover’s chest, lips still pressed against Trunks’ throat, whispering lewd words to him, as his teeth sunk into his flesh.

“I think I’ll have you tied up, legs pulled to your back as I fuck you hard, Princess. Your bones would be shattered, but you’d still be screaming for me to impale you, to have you break beneath me. I wouldn’t let you come until I hear how much you need me, desperately begging for me.

You’d come quite quickly, Princess, and I’d have to remind you who’s in charge; I’d pull your legs farther apart, tear your ass open and start fucking you with my tail, watching you scream into the pillow. You’d cry for me not to stop, and I wouldn’t stop, I’d pound my dick into you, to the point that you could choke. 

And when I’d come, you would be moaning like the slut you are, and I’d have to shut you up, by making you suck me dry. I’d make you swallow me whole, Princess, have you struggle against me as I’d force you to take it all. I’d skull-fuck you, and come all over your body, and I’d make you clean every speck of it whilst I’d finger your ass for another round.”

Trunks knew Broly to be a man who stood by his word; he’d fuck him like a ragdoll, and the thought of what awaited him made him all the more desperate to be ruined by his lover. He felt Broly’s tail already slipping underneath his pants, ready to penetrate his body.

The Saiyan, however, made no effort to fuck him quite yet, and instead moved away from Trunks, to see how his partner had crumbled into a horny mess beneath him. The half-caste’s arms had been released, but they hadn’t moved, only twitching with the rest of his body. 

His hair was splayed around his face, saliva dribbling from his lips, tears pricking his eyes, and his neck was littered with bruises, and flesh cut by Broly’s teeth. His chest had taken on a rosy hue, muscles glistening in sweat with his back arched, seeking to be abused once more.

When Broly reached the lower half of his lover’s body, he wasn’t nearly as satisfied as how he felt towards the rest of Trunks. His pants hadn’t been removed, and although his tail had made its way to that perfectly fuckable ass, he had yet to see the main course.

Trunks’ pants were shredded beneath the Saiyan, who licked his lips at the sight of his lover’s dick; he was close to coming again, and the cherry tip was flaring at the sudden brush of cool air. Broly’s lips twisted into that dark smirk of his that made Trunks’ heart skip a beat. “Mine…”

“Fuck, hurry up, Broly, please…” He felt that tail already poking into his ass, and his back arched in response to the sensation.

“Mine.” The Saiyan growled, his lips nestling against Trunks’ cock.

Whenever Broly used his mouth, there was always teeth involved; he hadn’t ever been able to hold off from leaving marks on his princess, and it was usually rough — Trunks was always eager for it.

“Mine.” Trunks felt those teeth against his skin, almost a feather-like touch that made him whine in desperation. “Say it, Princess.”

The half-caste’s cheeks burned; he wasn’t used to Broly asking things that didn’t include him being fucked, but considering the tail was slowly worming its way inside, he had to oblige. “Fuck, Broly, I’m yours…”

He could hear the satisfaction in his partner’s voice, as his teeth placed more pressure; now, they were drawn across every vein pulsating against his flesh. “Mine.”

“Yes, fuck, Broly, I’m yours only…” The tail had entered, already brushing that sweet spot inside of him.

“Heh. A dirty boy, but still a good boy.”

Before Trunks could muster a response, he’d been flipped onto his stomach, and Broly entered him with a husky growl; his tail and dick were already too much for him, but the Saiyan had gripped Trunks’ cock in one hand to stop him from coming.

Once again, Broly inhaled his lover’s scent, again placing his mouth by Trunks’ ear. “You always feel like a virgin every time I fuck you, Princess Trunks. Your ass never seems to get tired of me, Princess; it’s always so firm in my hands, it’s like cracking skulls.”

Although the dark metaphor would’ve disturbed many, Broly’s voice, hot against his ear, was too much of a distraction, and the half-caste murmured something incoherent into the pillows. With a sinister grin, his spare hand smacked one cheek of that ass with a resounding echo. It was quickly followed by Trunks’ hair forcefully pulled up, and the Saiyan’s teeth deep in the skin of his throat.

“B-Broly…!”

“I didn’t hear that last comment, Princess,” he growled against his skin. “Speak up.”

Trunks swallowed, panting heavily. “I’m not…a “good boy”. I need to be disciplined…”

The Saiyan smirked; he’d taught his princess well. “You’re right, Princess. You still need to be punished, now don’t you?”

He let go of the half-caste’s hair, forcing Trunks’ legs to fold up to his back. Instinctively, Trunks’s hands reached for his ankles — he’d been forced into this position before, and Broly nearly ripped his knees out of their sockets last time — to pull them back farther. If he didn’t do it, Broly would likely stop midway, and snap him in half.

Broly smirked, realising what he was doing, and pulled himself out almost entirely. He’d taken hold of Trunks’ hips, probably crushing them like skulls as he’d mentioned, but Trunks made no mention of this. Broly lowered his lips to his lover’s ear, muttering one word before he pounded back inside of Trunks’ ass.

“ **Mine.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> \--CKERS
> 
> oh hey, you're still here? fuck. well, i might as well tell you now, this "end note" has NO implications of my stories thrown in the planning. nope, none at all.
> 
> no signs of another broly/trunks, raditz/turles, "third-world problems" add-on, or another kakavege in sight.
> 
> nope, absolutely none. at. all.


End file.
